The present invention generally relates to compositions and methods for producing topical skin care. Acne vulgaris, or acne, is a common skin disease that is prevalent in teenagers and young adults. Acne is associated with low self-esteem and social inhibition in those that suffer from acne especially if it is particularly severe. Several factors may contribute to the development of acne. The primary problem being the abnormal flaking of cells inside the hair follicle that leads to the formation of a plug. The plug can enlarge and even rupture the hair follicle. A ruptured hair follicle spills its contents of oil and debris into the skin where it leads to swelling and causes redness (inflammation). Naturally-occurring bacteria known as Propionibacterium acnes may also be responsible for causing acne. These bacteria produce substances that cause redness and irritation (inflammation) and also make enzymes that dissolve the sebum (oil from oil glands in the skin) and thereby create irritating substances that can make the inflammation worse.
Certain hormones called androgens can be an additional factor in causing acne. Androgens are male hormones that are present in both men and women and both enlarge the sebaceous glands in the skin as well as cause glands to increase sebum production. The increased sebum leads to plug formation and serves as more “food” for the bacteria. Androgens surge at puberty which contributes to the development of acne in teenagers and young adults.
Hair follicles exist on virtually all skin except for the palms of the hands and soles of the feet. Inside the follicle, the hair extends up from the deep layers of the skin and comes out of a pore. Near the surface, the oil gland (sebaceous gland) enters the hair follicle where it empties sebum at a relatively constant rate. The sebum lubricates the skin and provides a protective barrier to prevent drying. Skin on the face, chest, and back has an especially large number of sebaceous glands. These are the areas where acne is most likely to occur.
There are two major types of acne lesions: noninflammatory and inflammatory. Noninflammatory acne lesions include blackheads (open comedones) and whiteheads (closed comedones). Open and closed comedones along with papules and pustules are commonly referred to as papulopustular acne which is a form of inflammatory acne. Nodular acne is the most severe form of inflammatory acne. Open comedones result from the enlargement and dilation of a plug that forms from oil and flakes of skin inside the hair follicle. A closed comedone forms if the hair follicle pore remains closed. Inflammatory acne lesions consist of red blemishes, pimples (papules, pustules), and larger, deeper, swollen, and tender lesions (nodules). Papules are closed comedones that have become red, swollen, and inflamed. Pustules are closed comedones that become inflamed and begin to rupture into the skin forming pustular heads of various sizes. Nodules represent large, tender, swollen acne lesions that have become intensely inflamed and rupture under the skin. If left untreated, these nodules can produce deep scarring.
There are a variety of topical therapies available to treat and prevent acne. Topical retinoids such as tretinoin or adapalene are effective for treating comedonal acne. Inflammatory lesions benefit from treatment with benzoyl peroxide, azelaic acid or topical antibiotics. Benzoyl peroxide, in over-the-counter and prescription formulations, has been a mainstay of acne treatment since the 1950s. Skin irritation is the most common side effect of benzoyl peroxide and other antibiotic usage. Some treatments can be severe and can leave the user's skin excessively dry. Excessive use of some acne products may cause redness, dryness of the face, and can actually lead to more acne. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an effective acne treatment that also calms the user's skin and does not have a drying effect.
Even good acne treatments may not be able to prevent all breakouts of acne. Treatments, such as masks, that are developed specifically to target an acne breakout or appearance of a blemish tend to leave the skin drier and are not always effective. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide an acne treatment that could target a specific breakout or blemish that does not have a drying effect on the user's skin.
Another known treatment of acne and acne breakouts is cortisone injection therapy. Cortisone injection therapy may be very useful as a method of treating acne; however these shots can be painful and do not get at the root cause of the acne. Cortisone injection therapy is also not suggested for long-term treatment. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a topical acne treatment that could specifically target a breakout or blemish but could also be used for long-term treatment of acne.